


We Both Made It

by Uncommon_Aura



Category: Marvel, Personal Marvel Canon, The Avengers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Bucky teaches Zoe to dance, Canon Divergent, Canon X OC - Freeform, Cutesy stuff, Dancing, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Non canon compliant, OC X CANON, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Selfship, a tiny bit of angst but not a lot, non canon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommon_Aura/pseuds/Uncommon_Aura
Summary: Bucky knows that he'll never be the same after everything Hydra did to him. But he's come so far, and he's determined to bring back more and more little pieces of who he once was. And he has Zoe to thank for a lot of that. And the next big step in his recovery happens in the ballroom, as he teaches her to dance and brings back yet another part of him he thought he'd lost.(Self Insert/OCs. Personal story. Oneshot/Drabble)





	We Both Made It

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't shared much about my Zoe/Bucky/Steve ship so. Here's some of the Zoe/Bucky side. I really love the idea of them dancing together, and inspiration to write it struck me. So here we be!
> 
> Per usual, if self insert stuff isn't your thing, just quietly move along. 
> 
> Also, you should totally listen to the 10th anniversary version of Cendrillon while reading this.

As Bucky sat on that fancy couch in the corner of the ballroom, with Zoe to his left, he couldn't help but think about the way things used to be. The music in the room was familiar, and it left Bucky feeling strange...

Had this been eighty years ago, he would've already asked Zoe to dance with him. He used to love dancing, love spinning his partner around and pulling her close. Watching her swoon and fall into his arms. 

He'd used to be so sure-footed and charming when it came to women. He'd been a smooth-talking playboy, though with much more class than the modern day playboy had. The thought of how different things were now somehow left Bucky feeling just a bit sick. 

_He_ was so different, now...

Bucky wanted to ask her. Wanted to try digging up that long lost part of him and try bringing it back to life. But he was scared to find out if he still had it in him. He didn't want to disappoint himself. Or Zoe. 

He didn't realize it, but Bucky found himself staring at his hands with an anguished and somewhat haunted look. But when he heard Zoe whispering his name to him, her voice concerned, he realized how out of it he'd been. 

Refocusing his eyes, Bucky turned to Zoe. Her eyes were wide and concerned. "Are you okay, Buck...?" she asked softly. "Do you wanna leave?"

Bucky shook his head and tried to smile; It came out lopsided and sad. "No, Sunshine... I'm okay..."

He wanted to ask. God, did he want to ask. He wanted to swing her around in his arms so badly. But he was so scared. He wasn't that man anymore, the one who could make every girl swoon with a raspy word in her ear. 

But damnit, he wanted to be. He knew he'd never be the same again, not after everything. The least he could do though, was try to bring back something. Small pieces. And he had every damn right to dance with his girlfriend. Everyone else was. Somewhere in the crowd, Tony was with Pepper.

And he had the right to be out there, too. It was just dancing, after all. 

Steeling his nerves and swallowing hard, Bucky spoke again before Zoe could. His voice was low and hesitant, but he was sure of what he was asking her. "Will you... Sunshine, will you dance with me?"

Zoe looked at him for a moment, her face saying that she didn't understand as she tried to study him. But then she gave a slightly nervous smile. "I'd love to, but I ah. I'll warn you, I don't think I know how to dance the way you do,"

Bucky chuckled slightly. "Hey, I'm probably a little rusty. But I'll teach you,"

Zoe stared intently at him a moment more. There was something about the look in his eyes. This was important to him. So she smiled and nodded. "Okay. Just don't drop me,"

Bucky couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face as he stood up and offered Zoe his left hand. The long sleeves of his tux hid his metal arm well, but the hand was still a dead giveaway. Zoe had told him to not worry about it. 

Zoe placed her hand into Bucky's, and then he was sweeping her out of her seat, pulling her close and threading her arm through the bend of his elbow, like a true gentleman. Zoe gasped as she was swept out of her seat, but then laughed softly as Bucky started leading her onto the dance floor. "Just follow my lead, Sunshine, I'll tell you what to do," he said as they went.

"Okay," Zoe hummed. "I trust you,"

Bucky smiled. He loved knowing that she trusted him with everything she was. He lead her into the middle of the dance floor, and then whirled her around to face him. He clasped her left hand in his right, and placed her right onto his left shoulder. His right hand planted onto her waist, and then he started slowly leading her, starting off slow by just stepping in a careful circle. "Just like this, Sunshine. Step right, step right, then left, and left again,"

Zoe had to grin as she followed Bucky's lead. His voice was rough but yet soft in her ear, and she loved it. He knew it, too. 

"Alright, now let me spin you," said Bucky. Zoe followed the request, spinning on her right foot with Bucky's hand anchoring her. "Now fall back, Sunshine,"

Knowing that he'd catch her, Zoe let herself fall back gracefully, letting Bucky lead her arms. He caught her easily despite her weight. "Good, good. Now just follow through,"

And then he was using her left hand to rapidly spin her back around to face him. "Perfect," he purred. "You're a natural,"

Zoe grinned, ever so slightly sheepish. "I think my teacher is just really good,"

Bucky cracked a smile and scoffed slightly. "Thanks. Now stretch your left leg out and spin around me,"

Zoe did as she was told, Bucky carefully and expertly leading her through the action. She came around to face him again, and then he was spinning her again, pressing her back against his chest and folding her arms over her chest. 

"I'm going to circle around you, don't panic," whispered Bucky. Then he was stepping away from her. But he held onto her hands as he circled her, coming back around to face her. His hands landed on her waist, and then he was lifting her up to spin her around. 

When he set her back down, he grabbed her left hand to spin her around a few more times. "Now dip back again," he then instructed. 

Zoe did as told, Bucky's left hand bracing the small of her back. When he lifted her back up to press her to his chest, she was looking at him like he was something amazing. 

Suddenly, Zoe could see another part of the man Bucky had once been. The charming gentleman who knew just how to make a girl swoon just by dancing with her. For a moment then, they stood still, Zoe staring up into Bucky's eyes. Then she gave a watery and breathy laugh and leaned her head into Bucky's chest. 

It was so amazing to see that little piece of his old self push forwards again. It was progress; Progress towards his recovery. Like Bucky, she knew he'd never be the same again, but he was learning how to enjoy his old pastimes again, and it left the emotions stirring in her chest. 

Bucky said nothing as she leaned in, just swayed her gently from side to side. It felt good, to have this little part of his old self back. And he knew damn well that Zoe was the one who helped put it back together. 

Something about her just made him feel like he wasn't such a huge disaster...

"I love you..." Zoe eventually mumbled. 

Bucky smirked. "I love you, too, Sunshine..."

They lapsed into silence again for a long moment, as Bucky stared leading Zoe around in a circle again. Then, he mumbled into her ear. "Y'know, I wasn't sure if I could do this..."

Zoe looked up at him, her eyes wide. Concern and question showed in them. 

"I wasn't sure if this part of me was something I could bring back..." Bucky elaborated. "Was scared of disappointing myself. And you,"

Zoe smiled and laughed just a bit. "You've done quite the opposite. For me, anyways. Can't speak for you, of course,"

Bucky smiled too. "Yeah, I think I can say the same,"

Zoe beamed at him, then dragged her hands up his chest to his shoulders, leaning her forehead against his chest. "It's... Honestly so good to see these little pieces of you coming back... Glimpses of what Steve said you were like,"

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, it's good to have them back. Almost thought they never would,"

Zoe smiled again, this time a bit sadder. "We both know you'll never be the same, after everything that's happened, but... We can bring back some of the important stuff. And we're doing good..."

"I have you to thank for a lot of that," said Bucky, and Zoe could hear the smile in his voice.

Zoe laughed slightly. "Give yourself some credit, too. You've been through hell, Bucky... But you made it,"

Bucky gave a gentle smile, then leaned down to kiss the top of Zoe's head. "Hey, don't forget. We both made it,"

Zoe gave another soft laugh. "Yeah. We did,"


End file.
